


Agent Angel

by Natpoison



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/F, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natpoison/pseuds/Natpoison
Relationships: Amelie/Hestia (MOTW)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Monster of the Week (The Clifton Ramblings)





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHuman/gifts).



The date is January 17th, 2020, the sun has just started to crest the horizon. Amelie lies in bed, eyes locked on one spot in the popcorn ceiling that looks suspiciously like a tiny, tiny face. She’d been lying there for a good few hours already awake as ever. The day before she had been unknowingly captured by the black creature known as the Maw, a fact that still scared her. Amelie’s line of work as Agent Xylyl had never been exactly safe, and monsters had taken her hostage before, but never like that. This was the first time she’d really been in danger of dying in a long time. As much as that ran through her mind, it wasn’t the biggest thing bugging her at this point in time.

  
Amelie sits up, moving to the edge of her bed, her hair a tangled rat’s nest almost hovering above her head. She goes to stand up, losing her balance almost immediately. It had been almost two months since she lost her leg, but it tends to slip her mind especially when she was tired or especially discombobulated. She sits back down, strapping her prosthetic leg on. She thinks back to last night, to seeing one of the few normal people she’d grown close to sprout glowing wings and carry a war criminal off into the sky. It had been an odd night to say the least, and Amelie still wasn’t quite sure what to think about it. 

  
Downstairs, Hestia works on cooking pancakes and bacon in a pan. She had been up for a few hours already, but she knew Amelie would only be getting up soon. Right on cue, Amelie appears at the top of the stairs in a disheveled, business casual, her hair still an absolute mess. Hestia waved happily to her roommate, calling up to her, “Good morning, roommate Amelie! How was your rest?”

  
Amelie would never understand how Hestia was always so cheery in the morning, especially considering the ungodly early hour she usually got up most mornings. Maybe it had something to do with the glowing wings, but now didn’t feel like the time to bring that up. “Morning, Hest. It was alright?” Amelie sits down at the dining room table. She’d generally ask Hestia if she wanted help, but Hestia usually said no, and Amelie didn’t really feel up to helping out today. “Do you have work today?”

  
Hestia breathed a silent sigh of relief. She’d been worried the incident of the night before would have complicated things between them, but it seemed as if Amelie hadn’t noticed her angelic abilities. “No I do not, but I am going to have to help the teacher Lamorak and the Chosened monarch, Julia train in approximately two hours” Hestia smiled, sitting down at the table with her plate of food, setting the remainder in the middle of the table. 

  
Amelie grabs a plateful of food, eating the pancakes in the most feral, cursed way; rolling them up and eating them. Horizontally. Hestia completely stops for a moment, gobstopped by what she had witnessed. The two finished their breakfast, in almost complete silence before Amelie pipes up. “Would it be alright if I tagged along? I don’t have much else to do today, and that sounds more interesting than sitting around here.”

  
“I do not see why not, though I’ll ask that you don’t interfere too much? It’s a bit of a delicate matter, as Julia is a bit… touchy,” Hestia said.

  
“How bad could it really be?”


	2. Training

Apparently a lot worse than Amelie had thought. 

It had been about half an hour, and after the briefest of introductions between the four present, they had started training. Lamorak gave a fairly inspirational, but low-key intimidating speech to the Chosen One. Julia seemed to understand, but the fact that her face was pale by the end of the talk didn’t bode well for the future. Amelie watched from the sidelines, trying to stay out of their way as Hestia had asked. Very quickly it devolved. Julia seems to get nauseous at the sight of her weapon, so Lamorak decided the best course of action would be to give her one of his own. Lamorak unsheathed his silver sword, handing it to Julia. She managed to hold it for a moment, shakily taking the stance Lamorak instructed her to take. Julia held the sword for about fifteen seconds, but as Lamorak took his own stance across from her, the sword fell forward, embedding itself in the dirt as she passed out. 

Hestia hops to her feet, rushing over to Julia’s side to assist her. Julia looked rather pale in her unconscious state, Hestia lifted Julia, laying her head in Hestia’s lap. Amelie watched closely, not even noticing the soft, warm glow coming from Hestia’s hands. A slight blush dusted Amelie’s cheeks. Something about the way Hestia handled the supposed Chosen One caused butterflies to swarm in the agent’s stomach, and a ting of envy to pull at her coronary arteries. Amelie buries her eyes in her hands, trying to ignore the scene between her roommate and the other girl. She pulls at her hair slightly, digging her fingers into the sides of her head. Thoughts race through her head and what felt like hours passed in minutes. She feels a tap on her shoulder, bolting to attention, Hestia standing before her.

“Is everything alright, roommate Amelie? You seem to be under duress.” Hestia had been busy making sure the Choosened Julia was alright, passing out as often as she did could not have been good for the human body. She had been slow to notice Amelie’s state and felt bad for not returning sooner.

“I’m fine! Could you leave me alone already??” In a moment, the slew of emotions in Amelie’s chest was replaced with the simple emptiness of regret. She could already feel several beads of sweat dripping down her forehead, time felt like it couldn’t pass quick enough. Hestia was taken aback by the uncharacteristic outburst. Amelie stood up, dusting herself off and avoiding Hestia’s gaze. “I’m heading home. It was a mistake coming here today. Sorry.” Amelie rushes off before Hestia can truly respond or even process what just happened. Hestia was left where she stood, uncertain, and worried for her friend.


End file.
